Worlds Collide
by Alicia Cullenforever
Summary: What happens when a nice girl Bella meets a very sexual Edward? When their worlds collide it creates many problems for the both of them. Very explicit! Rated M for Language and Lemons xP
1. Chapter 1

Okay Thanks for reading Just a disclaimer (Only on this first chapter) This story is full of lemons (sex parts) so please dont mssg me saying why i dont want my kid reading this (i have before) Just either read and enjoy or dont :))) Thanks xP

Alicia Marie Cullenforever

* * *

Today was my 18th birthday. I honestly hated birthdays or surprises and stuff like that in general. But I really loved my sisters they gave me so much that no one else would ever. So I let them drag me off to dinner with a few close friends. I'm surprised they didn't invite their boyfriends. Alice who was a in 10th grade was with Jasper Hale. They were SO cute together and they never fought. I rember school yesterday he got me a new iPod Touch loaded with things for me and like 400 hundred dollars.

"Sorry Bella I didn't know what to get. Your so laid back. But as everyone says don't know what to get just give em' money" Jasper smiled

I didn't even know what to say. The Hales were loaded I mean LOADED with cash. I didn't think he would go all out though. I hugged him tightly, "Thanks Jaz! Your like a brother to me! Thank you"

Then Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett Hale was huge. He could probably lift the Empire State building on his pinkie. He got me the new Mac book. I swear if they were gonna spoil me everytime I have a birthday and sold it I would be loaded. At least for me.

Jessica and Angela My sisters went back to our house in Forks where there was a surprise for me.

"I wish this was my surprise! Your gonna love it Bella I promise"

I'm sure I wasn't. I got the iTouch Jasper got me out. I thought about boyfriends. I had a few. Never really close enough to actually say they were my boyfriend. And what made it all worse, I'm a 18 year old virgin. Yep a virgin. I had caught Rose and Alice having sex multiple times. We had always lived alone, our parents dying when Rose started College. She takes care of us now. I would be starting College next year because I just wanted a year to relax before doing it again. I wondered if I would ever find a man to meet me at the finish line. Get Married have kids. I shook that off. Me being Bella that was never gonna happen.

* * *

When we got there nothing was there out of the ordinary. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was tired and these heels they made me wear hurt.

"UGHH He's late. I told him 8:45..Where the hell is he," Alice breathed angrily.

_He's late!_ No. No. NO! I thought about it. How old do you have to be to be in porn. 18. That's probably how old you have to be to have a nam whore come to fuck me minus the video.

"Alice" I said quietly "Did you hire me a stripper"

She looked at me and I knew I started blushing. "Yes and he's late! And he needs to-"

I interrupted her, "WHY DID YOU GET ME A MAN WHORE?"

She put her hand on my shoulder, "You've been so unhappy lately and you seemed at least a bit happier with Mike so we figured maybe if we got you a sex buddy for a few days maybe it would beat up your tempo to try to get a guy."

I didn't want to argue with Alice, everytime I did I lost so I sucked it up. Oh well I guess it'll be okay. I can finally say I've had sex. That would help me.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change, Alice" I said. This tight dress was starting to press me a bit too hard. I didn't wait for her to answer I ran upstairs and changed into pj shorts and my softball T-shirt. Once I was asked if I was lesbian. And I guess stereotyping and the fact I never really liked guys made it look that way. I walked back downstairs slowly and I didn't here anything. Then suddenly someone grabbed me and covered my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled loudly. I couldn't see anything. This person sat me down on the coach and started grinding me. Now I see. I opened my eyes and saw a very sexy man in this police suit on above at least some of it. His pants were on the ground and his very tight undies made his dick very prominent.

I blushed deep red. He got on top of me and kissed me. The girls screamed sexual comments of approval. He started dry humping me and said "You've been a very bad girl." I looked up at him and it made me wet. I now regretted wearing light pink shorts. When I cum it would be obvious.

It was very obvious. When he saw he looked at me and under all this sex stuff I knew he meant well. Then he whispered "Do you like when do I that to you? Well think of when my dick is inside you. Going in and out. When my warm cum in there." I came again and then he humped me harder. I heard the girls leave. I didn't care. This felt so good. And this was just the beginning

* * *

(Edward POV)

This girl was beautiful. She started cumming after dry humping so I know she's a virgin. As soon as her friends left I took off her shirt. Her boobs were fairly small. I didn't care. She had a very slim,curvy figure. Me and her were making out when she took off my clothes too. Gosh I was naked already. Very greedy she was. I could tell. I got off her and took off her shorts. I took off her Hanes peace undies with my teeth. She grimaced and pulled me towards her. She was on top. I was so hard and my dick was right there. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed up and it went in.

She moaned loudly, "FUCK!"

I got on top and did her hard very hard. I didn't want to get her pregnant so I came out and started to finger her. Her back arched and she cummed soon after. Her sweet aroma overpowered me. My mouth went in between her legs. She tasted amazing. It was sweet and a bit tangy but I enjoyed it. I'm surprised she let me in. Surprisingly she cummed again. And she did something I didn't think she would do. She knelled down and gave me a blow job. I moaned like she did.

I was guiding her and helping her. O my GOSH! I was so hard! Then I wanted to get her mouth off. I was about to cum. I don't if she's ready for that. But she kept a very firm grip. I didn't argue with myself. If she's ready I am to.

I cummed in her mouth swallowing it all. I was surprised.

She showed me her extravagant room. It was huge. It had a huge bathroom to the left and a California King sized bed. Her walk in closet holding more clothes than Victoria Beckham. I just took it all in.

She grabbed her blanket which looked old but meaningful to her. She looked at me weirdly.

"Is there a problem with my room?" She asked

Oh yea.. I was kinda looking around like a bitch.

"No just not used to something this big."

She grinned, "Yep my parents left us this everything is to your use. You can eat and take a shower. Whatever you want! I'm going to sleep"

I wanted to say something. I didn't even know her name, "Thanks and I'm Edward Cullen"

She smiled widely at me "Bella Swan," She fell back onto her bed and went to sleep. I walked over to look at her.

"Beautiful Bella Good Night," I kissed her forehead. I felt so connected to her already. It was gonna be even harder when I leave,

* * *

Okayy xP I tried not to make this one too explicit. It will though in future chapters. Thanks for reading! If you hated it Review if u loved it review if u have any comments Review! Unlike some ppl I love constructive critism xP Thanks Again REVIEW!

~Alicia Marie Cullenforever


	2. Getting Known Pt 1

Thanks for everybody who reviewed really appreciate it ;D ALOT! Hahaha Lolxz I couldn't wait to write again so Here u go :)) This one isnt as sexy as the others will be. There getting to know each other xD Thanks again you guys

~Alicia Cullenforever

* * *

(Bella POV)

_"Beautiful Bella Good night,"_ he said and he kissed my forehead.

I was acting like I was sleeping but inside I was flipping out. I've never been called beautiful. Maybe sexy or cute but that word had more meaning. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was starting to really like him. No. I couldn't. He would leave and find another girl and make her feel the same way. I drifted into sleep thinking about much I really owed my dearest sisters.

When I woke up I felt a muscular arm around my waist. I smiled at him. Edward Cullen. Very original name. He mumbled my name as I tried to get up. So much harder to leave, Bella stop falling for him. I slowly got up and went to my bathroom. Edward being some prostitute probably doesn't get all this. I went to the big shower and turned it on. I went to my closet and got some skinny jeans and a blue tank top with a black cardigan.

I stood there thinking of the absolute pleasure I felt yesterday night. I remember him fingering me. I wondered if I could do it to myself. I slowly started and I moaned quietly. I went harder and moaned more. Edward walked in the huge shower. I blushed deeply.

He grinned, "Are you masturbating already Bella?"

I nodded "I guess. It felt...amazing last night and I just...I..."

He just came over to me and kissed me. He stopped and looked at me hard. His golden eyes were memorizing. Edward ran his hands down my back slowly. And then he started fingering me.

A few minutes later he looked at me again and I twined my hand in his hair, "You just do it so much better"

He laughed hard and I turned off the water. I went and got dressed and so did he. He brought a huge duffel full of things he would need. I really didn't want him to leave. I really liked him. But we both knew it was inevitable.

* * *

We went downstairs and went to get breakfast. "UGH I have to go grocery shopping! Do you wanna come with?"

He looks at my shirt,"Blue looks amazing on you"

I smiled, "Thanks and let's go I'm starving"

We got into my car. Edward looked around curiously. I honestly felt fine with it. He grabbed my wallet and took my drivers license out.

"Bella can I ask you something" I nodded "Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are?"

I laughed hard. It almost made me slide off the road. "Edward stop it haha stop saying that I'm not pretty or anything I'm just Bella"

"Bella your amazing! Your personality the most! You must think I'm some man whore prostitute with no real attachment, right?"

That's weird that's what I called him before he came over yesterday, "Sorry but yea pretty much and even if you were Michael Jackson I still wouldn't take your compliment."

He frowned "Bella," He was deciding what to say then he just changed the subject, "Wanna play 21 questions?"

"Hahaha Edward Sure I'll go first no rules anything alright"

"Gotcha" He said with a smile on his face again. He must like when I say his name

* * *

(Edward POV)

"Do you have any family"

Of course I did she must really think I'm a man whore. " Yes my mom and dad Carlisle and Esme. And my brother Will. Will's the biggest asshole in world I swear but I know he means well"

More questions like that and one of her last ones made me think, "What's one thing with your life you would change stop?"

I really didn't want to tell her the story of why I'm a Sexual Entertainer. She seems too soft. I mean maybe her family were fucked up too. But her friends who rented me for her seems to really care for Bella. I stayed quiet, thinking of a way to softly tell her.

She knew I was having trouble, "Tell me later okay. It's okay if you don't

I honestly wanted to tell her but it would startle her. I nodded and when she parked I looked at her and said "Could you love a guy like me"

* * *

Lolxz xD Constructive Crtisim! Lol thanks! Sorry for da cliffie sorta ahaha lolxz Thanks and I know in the nest chapter you'll find out more about Bella and Edward xD thx again ohh and if you have any suggustions REVIEW AND PM ME

~Alicia Cullenforever


	3. Author's Note READ

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry for not posting for a while :( Got alotta feedback Thanks xD Hope u guys enjoyed it :)) On Friday I have a HUGE surprise or a twist in the story so watch out for that! Breaking Dawn Part 2 is amazing so while you guys are waitin watch that :))) Okay well Look out on Friday Tell everybody if u like this story! Oh, and I'm gonna start a Hunger Games Fan Fic if ur interested! PM me if you have a topic and I'll look into it! Thanks for waiting :))**

**~Alicia Cullenforever**


	4. Chapter 4

OKAYY Soo Sorry for not posting for like ever! My mom was getting alil worried so i couldn't post but now i'm gonna mke up for it. xD Thanks for all of ur comments really help me ;) N if you ever have any ideas or wanna be in the story PM me n i'll see what I can do xD

Thanks ~ Alicia Cullenforever

* * *

(Bella's POV)

_Could you love a guy like me_, He had said so softly

Could I? I mean he was everything I could ever want but I barely knew him! We had sex. Amazing sex at that. But I knew I couldn't get his hopes up if I decided that ultimate answer was no. I was about to answer when my phone rang. My ringtone was SexyBack by Justin Timberlake. That means it was Alice or Rosalie. I really didn't want to talk to them, I wanted to tell him why but I knew if I didn't they would come over and NO! Just me n Him.

Edward laughed, "I'll meet you in there Bella"

"Get whatever you want," and I handed him my credit card.

He gave me a weird look but got out and walked towards the building.

I answered, "Hello"

"BELLA SWAN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Alice screeched into the other end.

"The Hell, Alice! Calm yourself we're just at the grocery store"

"Aww Bells Do you like him? Did you have sex? Did you use protection? Was it fun?"

"Sex was fun and we didn't but he did...release in me at least not down there, I laughed, "But we like each other a lot and..."

"Why? Is that bad?"

I gasped at Alice, "He's a Prostitute! If I have kids I don't want the father fucking other women!"

"But you like him don't you"

I hated to admit it. I groaned, "Yes"

There was a slight pause, "Do what you think is right Bells. I gotta go! Call you later n actually answer"

"Bye Alice. Love you"

"Bye Bells Love you too," And she was gone.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"Get anything you want," she handed me her credit card.

I gave her a confused look. More at myself. I wasn't to unlimited money even if it was for food.

I walked in, thinking of a way to softly tell her why I was a prostitute.

People in this store gave me looks.

Some sexual, some like dafuq is that, some just probably thinking of where they have seen me.

I went through the fruit n veggie line.

I got bunches of stuff and threw them gently in the cart. If I ever had the correct ingredients I was a amazing cook. I hardly ever had the correct thing though. Went through about 3 alisles before Bella returned.

"Sorry. My sister is a little overly crazy sometimes," she laughed.

"Yea my family used to be like that," I couldn't not ask, "Did I get too much," referring to the already half way full cart.

She gave me a weird look. "No, I'm surprised you didn't get more"

And then Bella went about looking at spices.I had a question about her sisters.

I grabbed her waist gently, " I'm morbidly curious, What did Alice want?"

She was processing this when asked, "How do you know my sister?"

"I know Jasper and when she arranged me to come"

"She was asking about our...sex last night and about me ever becoming Bella Cullen one day," Bella then blushed deep red but then started pushing the cart around to the snacks.

I thought about it. Bella and I, married? Hell YES! I'd only know her 24 hours but I never wanted to leave. She wasn't like the other girls I'd mat in the past. Different bodies, sure. But I didn't care if Bella was flat chested and had a small ass, I liked her. The way she acted, her personality, her smile. Ahh. Her smile could light up the world. And I knew I loved her because I couldn't tell her this. I was NEVER a shy soul but she clouded it up with her and I just didn't know how.

I gasped mentally and what I just said. I love Bella Swan!

* * *

We were walking out of the store with loads of bags. Before we got back in the car, I grabbed her waist, pulled her as close as possible, and said "Bella I know we don't know each other well but...I love you" I kissed her deeply and she -surprisingly- kissed back hard.

"I want to be Mrs. Bella Cullen!"

* * *

That's it for this one ;) ^^ Love it 3 Okay Review! Thanks n if u wanna be a part of it or have ideas or comments just PM Thanks soo FLIPPIN much xDD Hope it was good,enjoyable

~Alicia Cullenforever


	5. Chapter 5

Okay my lovely heres the next one... cx DISCLAIMERRR: VERY DETAILED SEXUAL STUFF BELOWWW

~Alicia Cullenforever

* * *

(Edward POV)

After we finished our mini make out session we got back in the car. I drove this time and I was hard. No one -ever- made me this hard. After we were on the highway she started to kiss my neck. I really started to get hard then. She noticed, "Edward Cullen your the most sexiest man I've ever encountered in my life. Are you hard because of my ugly ass?" She laughed wryly. I frowned and used my free hand to tangle in her hair, "Bella Swan your the most sexiest girl I've ever encountered in MY life. Are you wet because of my ugly ass?" She laughed hard as I quoted her. Bella looked seductively into my eyes and said, "I know that it's crazy but uhh may I?" She pointed at my very prominent dick sticking out of my pants. I nodded playfully. Bella smiled and unbuttoned and zipped down my pants. She backed up and let my dick literally stick up in the air. Usually I would've stared into space thinking of the one but Bella _was _the one.

I blushed at sight of it. She laughed and then when down and wrapped her lips around my dick. I breathed hard,"Bella!" I watched her, oblivious to anything else. Then after about 15 minutes of this blow job thing I was just on the verge of cumming when a police cars' siren caught my attention. I started panicking while Bella still when on doing what she did well. I didn't want her to stop trust me but I had to pull over. My speed was over 110! She suddenly heard and tensed. She slowly took her mouth off my dick and then I just couldn't control it. Cum spewed out and got all over her face just as I pulled over. Bella zipped up my pants but didn't have time to wipe off all of my cum off her face. Luckily,the officer came on my side.

"Mister,Do you realize how fast you were going?" The officer beamed at me murderously. I put on my best face,"No,Sir but I'll pay attention to the speed limits and the speed gage."He asked me many questions and after a while, I was annoyed. "We're you doing anything with this beautiful young lady?" He notcied the cum on my pants. "Hello, Miss we're you doing anything?"Bella turned towards the window and gasped," Officer Adams?" He also gasped as well, "ISABELLA! How are you? Long time. No see" She laughed nervously,"Just Fine Thanks. Can you please let us go? My sister is gonna KILL me!" He thought about it," Ohh Already Isabella just this once ok? See ya around."She nodded and he walked back to his cruiser. Before we drove off he yelled, "Don't get your self pregnant"

We drove off and after a minute she yelled, "GOD DAMNIT! I HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" I rubbed her hand, "Bella it's okay but Why?" She breathed slowly, and even smiled a little, "He interrupted us." I laughed and kissed her quickly,"We'll be home and we can do each other all night.

I parked in front of her house and we had to put the groceries away before we did anything else. We quickly put them away. She went to put the last thing away. After she closed the cabinet I picked her up. She screamed and giggled into my neck. I ran up her curved stairs. and entered her room. I sat her on the edge. I stood there and we kissed deeply. She pulled my shirt off slowly and then I took hers off. Bella pulled me on the bed and got on top of me. She ripped my pants and underwear. I was completely naked. She unclipped her lacey black bra and I sucked on her chest. She moaned loudly and literally ripped her panties off."Bella," I looked at her sexualy "Try not to say anything okay" My man inside took over. I flipped myslef over quickly,kissed her, and inserted myself in her in just a few seconds. She stayed quiet but her face was full of pleasure.

I now regretted telling her not to say anything. I liked her moaning and screaming my name. As I pushed into her slowly I said, "Bella say my name." She closed her eyes so she wouldn't scream. She gasped and whispered, "Edward" I frowned and pushed in harder and a little faster, "Louder" She said "Edward" in a normal level. I grabbed the headboard and went as fast as I could, "As loud as you fucking can,Bella!" I moaned so loud. She finally grabbed my waist and screamed at the top of her lungs, "EDWARD FUCK!" She moaned and the bed creaked up us. The nice,sleek wooden headboard began to crack the harder the went and the harder I pushed. I felt her orgasm numerous times. She moaned loudly and so did I. I cummed inside her and still banged in her slowly. She flipped me over so she was on top . "I love you Edward. I wish we could be together forever," she mummered.

Surprisingly we began talked. We kissed ocasionally. I learned a lot about her. About how her parnets died and her older sister who is 22 took care of Alice and her. Bellas' family -both sides- were filthy rich. And since her grandparents' and her parnets' died they inherited more money than they knew what to do with. So they bought this HUGE house and went to the most top ranking college in America. Well Bella is scheduled to nest year. She wanted to have a year to herself -to embrace the world- BEFORE doing another 4 years. She talked on and it was interesting. She dozed off in my arms. I pulled the covers over her ,"Good Night Bella," I kissed her lightly, "I love you"

She smiled in her sleep. I thought about everything with Bella. I thought about our future together. If we even have one. I really truely hope we do. And tonight we didn't have sex like I usually did just something you did cause you needed money. We made love. Very enjoyable love.

* * *

watch?NR=1&v=FEvoUSFBbLY&feature=endscreen

xDD Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed (: Very Detailed One thats good cx Ohh and the link isn't some weirdp sex thing (Lol Bet u though that aha) Its the link for the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Soundtrack! Best Songs for the Saga cx

Until next Time (: ~ Alicia Cullenforever 3


End file.
